Reencuentros y Recuerdos
by AkiraHilar
Summary: En un ciclo interminable sus almas han vuelto a encontrarse para responder y saldar viejas deudas.  Yaoi  Géminis x Virgo Varias parejas. Basado en varias escenas del manga.


**Temas:** Yaoi, romance, drama, Canon  
**Personajes:** Asmita, Shaka, Kanon  
**Resumen:** En un ciclo interminable sus almas han vuelto a encontrarse para responder y saldar viejas deudas.  
**Dedicatoria:** A los miembros del club Santísimo Pecado Geminis x Virgo  
**Comentarios adicionales:** La idea es algo extraña, pero quería representar cuatro momentos. Aquí va el primero, en la vida de ellos. Estás escenas están basadas en el manga de SSOriginal, EpiG y Lost Canvas

En los infiernos, Shaka siente algo que le obliga detener su camino

Karma

Detuvo su caminar, etéreo y firme, al sentirlo. Sus parpados abandonaron de nuevo su posición, como frías sabanas descubrieron la blancura de sus ojos y el celeste que en vida había sido el regalo y el castigo divino; su vista entonces se llenó de la frialdad del lugar donde caminaba, de la austeridad que gobernaba el mundo de los muertos que él debía transitar, aquella que ahora blasfemaba con su cosmos dorado y la llave que le abría las puertas como si fuese un ser vivo más: el octavo sentido.

El aire frío en una brisa seca agitó su cabello dorado en la cima de la colina que daba una vista general de todo el inframundo, habiendo avanzado ya en algunas horas un amplio terreno y destruyendo a su paso también a algunos de los adversarios que intentaron enfrentarle. Shaka de Virgo estaba seguro que había tomado el camino correcto; tal como su antecesor, su misión debía ser la de enfrentar y atacar a Hades dentro de sus mismas tierras, usando el poder que había estado guardando por todos esos años. Para eso se había preparado.

En su carne, la leve película de emoción sacudió los vellos pálidos de su dermis, haciéndole consciente de la expectativa que se anidaba en su pecho y del sabor dulce de sus labios; sabor que no venía de quien amó, al menos no en esa vida, pero que sentía tan real y tan profundo que le entregaba una calma al alma, una caricia amiga en el centro de su espíritu.

Sonrió.

Y lo sintió.

Su rostro sereno dio media vuelta mirando hacía donde el primer círculo del infierno se alzaba, viéndose pequeño y lejano desde el punto donde ya había conquistado. Reconocería en donde fuese ese cosmos y el poder, la bravura de las galaxias chocando a su alrededor y creando un caos, como siempre, en la llama límpida de su corazón humano. Con sus irises celeste le hubiera gustado llegar hasta aquel lugar, verlo de nuevo una vez, ya no como un hombre herido ocultándose tras las sombras, escondiéndose y tratando de pasar desapercibido a su presencia; quería verlo peleando, quería verlo luchando, destrozando galaxias y aplastando entre sus dedos los cuellos de aquellos que habían ido a destruir lo que protegían, llenando sus puños de sangres y grabándose en sus nudillos los rastros de carnes de los desdichados que lo enfrentaban.

Quiso verlo…

Y sus labios formaron un nombre de tres silabas en el mutismo, delineando con la saliva la grafía de aquel griego que años atrás había sido solo una pieza faltante del enorme secreto que le era reservado a su alma y que solo cuando la enorme energía de tres antiguo dorados se tragaron la fragilidad de su existencia se hicieron sentir, armándose una por una hasta formar un lienzo de verdades absolutas. Si… aquello que cobró significado cuando despidiéndose en aire divino sintió en su alma la mirada de él, a quien amó, llenarse de lágrimas y escuchar en el silencio el llanto, del menor, a las lejanías.

Cómo si le hubieran arrancado algo que alguna vez le perteneció…

Sus parpados se deslizaron sutilmente cubriendo la mitad de su mirada nostálgica, pudiendo contar en su interior cada latido que era emitido por su pecho, aquella música que vejaba los términos de la muerte denotando la vida que su cosmos le concedía. Agradeció eso; agradeció esa fuerza que aún podía mantenerlo con vida para presenciar, aunque fuera de lejos, la fuerza destructiva de él y la armadura de géminis resonando como un solo ente en el centro del averno. ¿Cómo ignorarlo? No podía… aunque en su cuerpo su única huella palpable fueran los labios tenuemente humedecidos por él, su alma si estaba llena de ellos: de contactos, de sabores y de texturas, de incontable momentos, de fusiones que iban más allá de lo carnal, tan fuerte… tan poderosa.

Y era ella, era ella la que vibraba, la que resonaba, se estimulaba cuan llama al contacto del agua, bramaba alzándose por fuera de su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás había vivido, el roce lujurioso de algún filo que recorría su piel mientras la espesura de sus dedos tocaban sus parpados, los cuales había cerrado, para sentirlo, para revivirlo. Era su alma la que se excitaba con el espectáculo destructivo de él, por el choque de energía, por su cosmos y el orgullo que levantaba piedra, barro y agua a su paso, que hacía temblar el piso de la muerte, que provocaba el temor de aquellos que creían tener la victoria en sus manos… era él, no Shaka, o quizás si…

—Estoy feliz…

Susurró, más no era él.

Allí estaba, anidado y escondidos tras las capas de una nueva vida, el alma anciana removiéndose de gozo, sonriendo mirando la nada con ojos vacíos, mostrando en su rostro una paz y orgullo inquebrantable; allí estaba, pidiéndole un segundo al nuevo cuerpo que le permitiera vivir, aunque fuera eso, aunque fuera los sentidos agudizados siendo testigo y participe de algo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

Shaka se lo permitió y por ellos sus ojos azules se opacaron en la vena del tiempo, diluyéndose el celeste en un gris acuoso, palpitante aún y lleno de una vida que había dejado de existir siglos atrás.

—Sigues siendo tan fuerte…

Tanto… Tanto como el latido de su corazón que fue incrementando su tempo, violentamente, al punto que sentía golpear en un vibrar contra todo su cuerpo, contra sus pulmones, su tórax, incluso las costillas resentía el palpitar que daba vida a toda su alma, la emoción que envolvía la verdadera esencia de virgo y hacía brilla a Espica; allá, más allá de su alcance, como si gritara deleitada en medio de un orgasmo.

Extendió entonces su derecha, permitiendo que los hilos del aire, del tiempo y del espacio rodearan sus falanges blancos cubiertos de oro, y palparan en sus poros el aroma que le traían desde aquel lugar, el cosmos que se incrementaba y fusionaba con el ambiente alertando su presencia, la fuerza que se iba anidando en cada átomo material del inframundo. Sintió que con eso le tocaba, algún en la lejanía pudiendo delinear con el trazo de sus manos en el espacio imaginario la figura de su mandíbula cuadrada y de su barbilla endurecida, pulsada en piedra maciza, caliente, ardiente…

—Esta vez no fue necesario buscarte…

Una explosión de cosmos creó ráfagas de viento que inundó de su presencia destructiva a todas las prisiones cercanas. Cada uno de los espectros ahora entendía que había otro santo de Athena dentro de sus terrenos, uno aún más peligroso, uno de quien debía temer. La figura de virgo deleitada por los fragmentos de cosmos energía transmitidos en el aire, aspiró el aroma viril de aquella humanidad haciéndola suya, como siempre, más allá de las cadenas del alma y superando los límites de los tiempos, de los espacios, de la vida y de la muerte.

Ambos estaban allí y ambos estaban vivos para sentir al otro, para sentir su presencia envolviendo el alma ajena y llamándola, para hacerlos participe en un mensaje que se habían transmitidos, horas atrás, tras las sombras que cobijaron en Virgo. Un beso… un beso que aún seguía resonando en sus pieles.

Un beso con sabor a nostalgia y destinos.

Con la sutileza con la que la flor de Lotos abre sus pétalos, sus parpados blancos abandonaron la posición para mostrar ahora azules brillantes, tan brillantes como el día en que nació. Shaka de Virgo ahora estaba por completo en su cuerpo, aún sintiendo la corriente de energía que había sido transmitida por una conexión que iba más allá del conocimiento humano pero que él, ya con la octava consciencia encendida, podía interpretar con facilidad. El alma de Asmita estaba regocijada; su alma, una de sus vidas, por poder presenciar al fin a la estrella menor de géminis brillando con fuerza y haciendo temblar al Hades.

Su alma vibraba de júbilo y el musculo de carne en su pecho danzaba por ello.

—¿Tanto habías deseado verlo? ¿Sentirlo? El poder destructivo de su estrella creando terror a nuestros enemigos, su cosmos bramando y abriendo grietas en las dimensiones, su voz resonando en un grito de autoridad y la armadura de Géminis vibrando a su ritmo… ¿tanto lo habías deseado?

Sus palabras fueron vertidas al alma como un brebaje de respuestas ya comprendidas y que no necesitaban ser escuchadas. Preguntas retoricas, al fin y al cabo. El destino, aunque fuese en otra vida, les había entregado aquel deseo escondido.

Había cumplido su anhelo.

—Espero también encontrar el mío.

Volteó su mirada, observando el palacio de Giudecca que se perfilaba en las profundidades del abismo, a las lejanías. Afiló la finura de su rostro, contrajo sus cejas doradas con decisión observando su objetivo, sintiéndolo en la yema de sus dedos; la presencia de Hades se levantaba potente, en el palacio ocurría algo de vital importancia y él lo sentía, el alma del dios de los muertos tomando el cuerpo del escogido, su cosmos empezando a conmover las bases de los infiernos.

Y Athena también se acercaba.

—Debo apresurarme—saltó, retomando su camino.

Él debía buscar también su destino, esperando, que al igual que Asmita, pudiera ver concretado en esta o en la otra vida su mayor sueño:

Pelear a su lado…


End file.
